


情人节外番

by MOMO_1109



Category: Happy satzu day - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMO_1109/pseuds/MOMO_1109
Relationships: Happy Satzu Day
Kudos: 4





	情人节外番

回到家的她们 急迫的亲吻着彼此 一路跌跌撞撞的到了房间 纱夏拉开她的领带 子瑜也解开她的上衣 纱夏的上半身映入眼帘 两个丰满的双锋也等着子瑜去含 子瑜好看的腹肌 让纱夏想摸 她们没停止接吻 纱夏抚摸着子瑜的腹肌 一路往下到了她的皮带 很快的把她给抽开 拉开她的裤子拉链 深入下体 那肿大的腺体早已硬的不像话 她温柔的揉捏着 子瑜过于舒服的呻吟

“嗯……”

子瑜也没闲着 左手揉捏纱夏其中一边的双锋 子瑜含住她的耳朵 她知道那是纱夏的敏感点 被感觉那么一咬纱夏感觉下处流了好多的淫水 不过这也没关系 此刻的她很享受那一刻 子瑜一路往下到她的脖子 在她身上印上许多红印大力的吸允着 她咬了一边的双锋 轻轻的啃咬吸允 纱夏舒服的低吟 让子瑜的理智快断了

“纱夏 你说怎么办 我好难受” 

纱夏圈住子瑜的脖子 动情的说

“我也很难受呢~ 不过…我比较想先让子瑜舒服”

纱夏主动的脱下子瑜的西装裤 两个好看的双乳紧贴着子瑜的胸膛 纱夏的手默默的脱下子瑜最后的防备 巨大的腺体跳了出来 纱夏先在它的外面嗜舔着 再来是含住那腺体

“没错 做的真好”

她们形成一个69的姿势 子瑜把纱夏的腿搬的更开 花穴正在可爱的收缩着 蜜液在腿边留了出来 子瑜小心翼翼舔干净你液体 再来是含住那穴口 

“啊！”

太过刺激的纱夏 不禁让她叫了一声 子瑜的小蛇进了她的穴口 一下进去就把他给吸的紧紧的 一下进一下出 让纱夏流了大量的淫水 子瑜全部给她喝了进去

“嗯…好甜……”

子瑜纤长的两根手指直接滑进那三角地带 他指尖稍微弯曲 又搓了搓她的敏感点

纱夏亲了亲那腺体 温热的小嘴含了那腺体 子瑜过于舒服的动个几下 想要在深一点 但又深怕纱夏会伤到喉咙 并没有大力的进去 

“纱夏 我要射了”

“全部射进我嘴里吧…”

“要不 我们玩个游戏 我把这些液体射到我身上 你来帮我舔干净”

“嗯……”

纱夏其实有点害羞 但还是点点头 答应了他 子瑜稍微把腺体移到他面前 下一秒真的都射在他全身

“来 快帮我舔干净”

纱夏跨坐在子瑜身上 那粗大又炙热的腺体 在纱夏的屁股蹭了蹭 纱夏先是在子瑜的脸上舔拭干净在一路往下到了脖子 肩膀 以及好看的腹肌 再来是最后腺体的外围 子瑜舒服低吟个几声 

纱夏的穴口已经养的不行 想要子瑜的炙热插进来 她又蹭了蹭子瑜大到不行的腺体

“子子 人家想要了”

“纱夏乖 这就给你 不过要不要自己试试”

纱夏害羞的扳开自己的翘臀 瞄准好直接进入 刚刚好大的一根现在完全消失 包附在纱夏的体内 

“怎么办 好……好舒服”

纱夏很有节操的自行律动 两颗柔软在子瑜面前晃了晃 她又饥渴的咬了那红樱 已经力挺到不行了 

“啊……啊…… ”

子瑜坏心眼的动个几下 腺体又插入的更深 

“啊……不要这样嘛”

“你不要我偏要”

主动权换到了子瑜 她大力的肏弄着 不断冲击纱夏的敏感点

“嗯……不行……要去了”

“就这点 你就要去了？”

子瑜把纱夏转向背对着她 

“从后面进入 可能会比较好哦”

“讨……讨厌”

子瑜又从后面肏弄个几番 与纱夏个舌吻 好好抚爱她

“我……我要射了 纱夏”

“嗯……射进来”

一股滚烫的液体射进纱夏的体内 

“啊……” 

“我爱你 老婆” 

子瑜又亲了亲纱夏的额头

“我也爱你 老公”

两人做爱的运动累到不行 纱夏倒在床上 子瑜带她清洗一番 之后倒头就睡进入梦乡

隔天-

纱夏刚醒来 想要起床去厕所 结果一下床马上倒在地上 因为此刻的她腰非常的酸疼 次跟她做一定会被折磨一番 很讨厌她又很爱她 又爱又恨 这什么矛盾的心情？

“疼死了 呀！ 周子瑜起床！”

一大早被爱人叫 而且不是叫老公而是叫全名 这下完蛋了 子瑜直接跳起来

“嘿！ 老婆 怎么了”

“嘿什么嘿 腰酸死了 都是你害的”

“有什么办法 老婆太可口了”

“不要跟我说这些 你 现在 立刻 马上 抱我去厕所！”

“是 老婆大人”

子瑜马上把纱夏抱起来去了厕所 解决完之后 子瑜在把她抱回床上 纱夏捏着她的耳朵

“你以后就给我禁欲一个礼拜 不准碰我”

“怎么这样ㅠㅠ”

END.


End file.
